Black Bullet (Opening)
|kanji=ｂｌａｃｋ　ｂｕｌｌｅｔ |rōmaji= |band=fripSide |song number=01 |starting episode=Episode 1 |ending episode=N/A |previous song=N/A |next song=N/A }} black bullet is the first opening theme of the Black Bullet anime; it is performed by the J-Pop duo . Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version English= The world is vast, but broken and ravaged God's great creation is plunged into chaos All our pain confirms this as reality We put our life together deep into this darkness I want to shed light onto the path you showed me And my black bullet will pierce through whatever stands before me In your fiery, red eyes, I can feel The pulse of a wonderful life Deeply pierce through the truth (Black & Red Bullet) With a wounded soul I will pull the future towards us I will use every ounce of my strength and fight (Black & Red Bullet) I believe in hope |-| Kanji= ひび割れ壊れゆく　世界は果てしなく 未知なる創造が　いま秩序を無くしてる 重ね合う痛みが　繰り返す現実 君との毎日が　その闇に意味を投げた 指し示した道を　輝かせたいから 黒いこの銃弾がいま全てを撃ち抜く 赤く燃える　その眼差しに 熱く響く　命の鼓動 強く深く　貫いてゆく　真実を Black and red bullet! 傷だらけの心を抱いて 紡ぐ明日を引き寄せるから この躰に全てを込めて　闘うよ Black and red bullet! 希望を信じて |-| Rōmaji= Hibiware koware yuku sekai wa hateshinaku Michi naru souzou ga ima chitsujou o nakushiteru Kasaneau itami ga kurikaesu genjitsu Kimi to no mainichi ga sono yami ni imi o nageta Sashishimeshita michi o kagayakasetai kara Kuroi kono juudan ga ima subete o uchinuku Akaku moeru sono manazashi ni Atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou Tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku shinjitsu o Black and red bullet Kizu-darake no kokoro o daite Tsumugu asu o hikiyoseru kara Kono karada ni subete o komete tatakau yo Black and red bullet Kibou o shinjite Full Version English= It cracks and breaks, this endless world; Undiscovered creations are on the brink of losing all regulation. As the pain keeps piling up in a reality stuck on repeat, I cast the meaning of my everyday life with you into that darkness. I want to light this path that was laid out for me, So I’ll pierce everything with a black bullet. Within your burning red gaze, I see the beat and resonance of life itself, As it pierces through powerfully, deeply; seeking the truth with a (black and red bullet!). With my battered heart burning, and you by my side, I want to cut a path to tomorrow, Taking everything inside these bodies and fighting back with a (black and red bullet!). Believe that there’s hope! Sad memories of your shattered upbringing, Wait with baited breath within this body you obtained. The courage you sought while standing against the phenomenal, Have been gently sleeping within your tiny body. Our forms start to fade in midst an uncertain truth, For we now live to execute the justice we defend. We fly together through an endless dream, our hearts going forth with great speed. Faster still, we’ll break through the limits with a (black and red bullet!) Clutching our battered hearts, we’ll pull the strings connecting the future, Someday we’ll surely arrive, facing life and death with a (black and red bullet!). And once we go beyond… Eventually, those clear red eyes will be taken by this cruel darkness, So I’ll stay by your side each and every day. With my battered heart burning, and you by my side, I want to cut a path to tomorrow, Taking everything inside this feeling and piercing through. Within your burning red gaze, I see the beat and resonance of life itself, As it pierces through powerfully, deeply; seeking the truth with a (black and red bullet!). Clutching our battered hearts, we’ll pull the strings connecting the future, Taking everything inside these bodies and fighting back with a (black and red bullet!). Believe that there’s hope! |-| Kanji= ひび割れ壊れゆく　世界は果てしなく 未知なる創造が　いま秩序を無くしてる 重ね合う痛みが　繰り返す現実 君との毎日が　その闇に意味を投げた 指し示した道を　輝かせたいから 黒いこの銃弾がいま全てを撃ち抜く 赤く燃える　その眼差しに　熱く響く 命の鼓動 強く深く　貫いてゆく　真実を (black and red bullet!) 傷だらけの心燃やして　君と明日を切り開きたい この躰に全てを込めて　闘うよ black and red bullet! 希望を信じて 育み壊された　哀しいこの記憶 手にしたこの躰　いつからか息潜めた 夢幻に立ち尽くし　探してた勇気は 小さな君の中に　柔らかく宿ってた 形を失くしてく　曖昧な真理に 立ち向かうその正義を護って生きるから 君と跳ぼう　果てない夢に　向かう心 神速の風 もっと速く　撃ち破ってく　限界を (black and red bullet!) 傷だらけの心を抱いて　紡ぐ明日を引き寄せるから いつかきっと　辿り着けるよ　生も死も black and red bullet! 超えたその先に 赤く澄んだ瞳はやがて　捉えていく無情の闇を だから僕は隣にいるよ　いつの日も 傷だらけの心燃やして　君と明日を切り開きたい この思いに全てを込めて　貫こう 赤く燃える　その眼差しに　熱く響く 命の鼓動 強く深く　貫いてゆく　真実を(black and red bullet!) 傷だらけの心を抱いて　紡ぐ明日を引き寄せるから この躰に全てを込めて　闘うよ black and red bullet! 希望を信じて |-| Rōmaji= Hibiware koware yuku sekai wa hateshinaku Michi naru souzou ga ima chitsujou o nakushiteru Kasaneau itami ga kurikaesu genjitsu Kimi to no mainichi ga sono yami ni imi o nageta Sashishimeshita michi o kagayakasetai kara Kuroi kono juudan ga ima subete o uchinuku Akaku moeru sono manazashi ni Atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou Tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku shinjitsu o Black and red bullet! Kidzudarake no kokoro moyashite kimi to asu o kirihirakitai Kono karada ni subete o komete tatakau yo Black and red bullet! Kibou o shinjite Hagukumi kowasareta kanashii kono kioku Tenishita kono karada itsukaraka ikihisometa Mugen ni dachitsukushi sagashita yuuki wa Chiisana kimi no naka ni yawarakaku yadotteta Katachi o nakushiteku aimai na shinri ni Dachimukau sono seigi o mamotte ikirukara Kimi to tobau hatenai yume ni mukau kokoro shinsoku no kaze Motto hayaku uchi yabutteku genkai o Black and red bullet! Kidzudarake no kokoro o daite tsumugu asu o hikiyoseru kara Itsuka kitto tadori tsukeru yo seimo shimo Black and red bullet! Koeta sono saki ni Akaku sunda hitomi wa yaga te toraeteiku mujou no yami wo Dakara boku wa tonari ni iru yo itsu no hi mo Kizudarake no kokoro moyashite kimi to asu wo kiri hirakitai Kono omoi ni subete o komete tsuranu kou Akaku moeru sono manazashi ni Atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou Tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku shinjitsu o Black and red bullet! Kidzudarake no kokoro o daite tsumugu asu o hikiyoseru kara Kono karada ni subete o komete tatakau yo Black and red bullet! Kibou o shinjite Watch Now Navigation Category:Opening Theme Category:Music